Tangled
by NyteXade
Summary: After waking up one morning and heading for his closet, something forces Rin back onto his bed by his tail. I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat! I don't own the show or the characters of Blue Exorcist!**

 **Hey readers! I am finally back in the writing game! It may still go a little slow but I was feeling inspired for this one! This is more of just a brotherly moment for the most part. I DO NOT ship Yukio and Rin. They are BROTHERS! I do have a ship for Rin but I haven't decided whether I really want to go into it or not. So, anyway, read and review!**

Rin blinked the haziness from his eyes, not really in the mood to go to school today. He slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. He noticed he kicked his blanket to the floor again and his sheets were in a tangled bundle next to him. He looked up at his alarm clock, but it took a moment or two for the time to register in his mind.

 _8:35. Mmmmm… 8:35._ He ran the time through his mind a few times before it finally hit him. His eyes shot wide open. "Oh my gosh! Why the hell didn't my alarm go off!" He jumped out of bed and tried to run to his closet to get ready. When he did so, however, a shot of pain went up his spine. He yelped loudly and fell back down to his bed. Up till now he hadn't noticed Yukio still asleep in his bed across the room. Rin's yelp woke the younger brother and Yukio slowly sat up on his elbow.

"Rin?" Yukio asked sleepily. "Why are you up?"

"What do you mean 'Why am _I_ up'? Why _aren't you_ up?" Rin asked, his voice a little higher than normal from the pain.

"Its Saturday. And anyway, why did you yell?" Yukio sat all the way up and saw Rin's face a bit scrunched and he was rubbing his lower back.

"Nnnngg" Rin groaned. "Something pulled my tail when I got up."

Yukio stood up and crossed the room to Rin's bed. He helped Rin to his feet, slowly this time, but Rin whimpered when that same something tugged his tail again and he fell back down. They both looked behind Rin and saw his tail, and his bundled up sheets, all tangled together. Yukio, with a curious look, reached over and untucked his sheet from his bed. Rin simply stared with a shocked expression as Yukio got the sheet unstuck. Yukio stood up looking amused. Rin sat with a pout on his face and began trying to untangle the mess in his lap. He kept whimpering as he would pull on a knot and it would, in turn, pull his tail. Yukio smiled, watching his brother with his very unique problem. Rin set the tangled heap of sheets and his tail aside, finally giving up. Yukio sat behind him and began untangling his tail himself.

He knew the tail was the most vulnerable part of a demon, but he never knew exactly how sensitive it was. The tuft at the tip of Rin's tail poked out of one side of the sheets. Yukio noted how the tip flicked with the slightest touch of his hand, and how a small tug, to undo part of the tangle, made Rin jump a bit. _Hmmm… I'll have to use this information for class sometime._ Yukio thought and smirked. He continued untangling with Rin jumping or flinching every now and then.

Yukio finally got down to one last knot. Rin's tail was twisted through one more knot, but it was pretty tightly tied. Yukio picked up the knot and was about to begin untying it, when the door to their dorm suddenly burst open. This sudden event made Yukio jump causing him to yank harshly on the sheet, pulling the knot right out. Rin screamed and fell forward before he passed out from the pain.

Slowly, his blurry surroundings came into view. He looked around and could barely make out two figures sitting next to his bed. As his vision finally began to focus, he saw Yukio reading a book and Bon staring at the ground with a slight pink blush on his face. Rin sat up, back still sore from the previous situation. The other two teens noticed he was awake. Bon jumped a bit and Yukio put down the book he was reading.

"Rin! You're awake!" Yukio shouted. Bon regained his composure, but continued staring at the floor.

"Yea I'm awake. What the hell was that? And how long was I out for?" Rin asked, groggily.

Yukio smiled and looked at Bon. "Uh… Sorry," Bon said sheepishly, not making eye contact. "I, uh, shouldn't have busted in like that."

"You were only out for about an hour," Yukio cut in and smiled. "On the plus side, you tail is untangled." Yukio smiled nervously, holding up the bed sheet.

Rin sent him a glare. He relaxed then turned to Bon. "So, anyway, why _are_ you here, Bon?"

Yukio covered his mouth to unsuccessfully hide a snicker. Bon blushed furiously. "Well, it's, uh, not important." Bon stood up and walked to the still open door. He paused. "Uh, sorry 'bout your tail," he apologized, casting a slight glance over his shoulder. He left, closing the door behind him.

Rin looked bemusedly at Yukio, who was still smiling. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Yukio laughed. "I'm sure you'll find out one of these days."

 **A/N: I don't really care how believable it is for his tail to actually get tangled with his sheets. I thought it was a cute one shot :). Also, as far as continuing this, it just depends on the reviews I get for it. I have 3 different options I might go with for this story:**

 **A) Leave it as is for a short one-shot**

 **B) Continue it and make it a full fiction on its own**

 **C) Use it for the 100 theme challenge I am planning on starting.**

 **I know that for the 100 theme challenge, the stories aren't supposed to be continued off each other, but I might do that anyway for a small few at least. But I am planning on doing a Blue Exorcist 100 theme challenge.**

 **Let me know what y'all think of the story itself and what y'all would want me to do with it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Cas-Winchester13**


End file.
